It's Raining Homophobes
by kittenamos
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Blaine and/or Kurt dealing with homophobes. (Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters)
1. Disgruntled Uncle (Kurt)

**Disgruntled Uncle**

"Here, Kurt! You need to wear the shoes too," the boy's eight-year-old cousin, Morgan, said as she handed him the matching Sleeping Beauty shoes to go with the pink dress he was wearing.

With a bright grin on his face, five-year-old Kurt accepted the plastic high heels and sat down to slip them onto his feet.

He loved it when his cousins came over to visit. They always brought the best toys with them, and they never had any problems sharing with him.

Morgan's twin sister, Sydney, was busy wiggling into her yellow Jane dress. "Where are the white gloves?"

Morgan was just finishing snapping on a short red cap around her neck to go with her Snow White costume. She then turned back to their dress up bag to search for the missing accessory. "Here they are!" she announced excitedly, holding the found items out to her sister.

Young Kurt was struggling to get back to his feet in his new shoes, and Sydney reached down to help him up. He rocked back-and-forth for a few seconds before gaining his balance in the weirdly angled heels.

"I think we'll almost ready for the ball, ladies," Sydney announced happily, checking her hair in the mirror over the dresser. "Ready to go find ourselves some princes?"

"But what about the tiaras?" Kurt cried, jumping up and down.

His cousin's had showed him the jeweled, ornamental bands that morning when they first arrived. Each one had a small oval shaped picture of one of the princesses displayed on the front, along with different colored jewels decorating the sides. His eyes had lit up immediately at the sight of them and he couldn't wait to try one on.

Sydney spun around in her sun colored dress, searching the room for the missing crowns. "I don't see them."

"We must have left them down in the living room," Morgan guessed, sliding her feet into her princess's shoes.

"I'll get them!" Kurt exclaimed.

He kicked the high heels off his feet so he could move faster and hurried out of the guest room, towards the stairs. Lifting up the hem of his pink dress, Kurt hopped down the steps before skipping into the kitchen to make his way to the living room.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Kurt's mother chirped as he made his way passed his parents who were busy preparing dinner.

"Thank you," the blonde boy squeaked over his shoulder happily, not bothering to stop to make eye contact.

Entering the living room, Kurt spotted his uncle lounging in his father's La-Z-Boy chair, but once his eyes locked onto the three princess crowns that were sitting on the coffee table, nothing else mattered and he hurried over to retrieve them.

"What are you wearing?" the man behind Kurt asked. The young boy sensed the dark tone in his uncle's voice, but chose to ignore it.

"I'm Sleeping Beauty," the little boy replied happily, and spun around in his dress causing the bottom to puff up in a way that Kurt loved.

"You shouldn't be wearing that," his uncle huffed.

Kurt's smile faltered. "Why not?"

"Girl's wear dresses, not boys. Take it off."

The boy's lower lip began to tremble, and he glanced down at his dress. "But, Uncle Benny–"

"No buts," his uncle snapped, raising his voice slightly and Kurt flinched back. "Don't tell me your parents are okay with this kind of stuff."

The corner of the boy's lip perked up as he remembered his mother's comment just before he came into the living room. "They don't care. Mommy said I looked pretty!"

"It's that kind of thinking that turns teenagers into _fags_."

Kurt paused, and his eyes grew wide at the word. He had never heard it before, but by the way his uncle's lip had curled up in disgust as he said it, told him that it was not something he wanted to be.

"Now, go back upstairs and take it off," his uncle demanded.

Sniffling, the boy did his best to fight back his tears. Nodding his head, he turned to retrieve the tiaras for his cousins and hurried back out of the room.

* * *

Kurt sat outside with his two best friends, Nia and Riley. He had pulled out the slightly beat up folding table that was normally kept in his playroom, and by throwing a simple white tablecloth over it, he created what he considered an elegant looking background for his tea party.

For the last couple of years, Kurt's favorite toy had been his Rosanna Tea Set. The pastel colorful set had been one of the last gifts his mother had given him before she past away when he was only eight. Now eleven-years-old, the boy still felt a terrible ache in his chest whenever he thought about her, and playing with the tea set made it feel like she was still close.

"I love your dress, Riley," Kurt complimented.

He knew that her mother had just giving it to her for her birthday last week. It was a white dress with a flurry of butterflies gathered at the bottom, with a handful of them shown on her chest. He knew that Riley was really excited to have the chance to wear it today.

"Thanks Kurt! And this looks great," Riley exclaimed excitedly as she picked up her orange and yellow tea cup and took a small sip of the water that was inside.

"Yeah, you always throw the best tea parties," Nia agreed, here hands wrapped around her blue and purple cup. "But where are the snacks?" she added, looking around the big teapot that was sitting in center of the table.

"Oh! The cookies," Kurt cried, and stood up from the table. "I just made some this morning. They're inside. Be right back."

Pushing through his garage door, Kurt skipped over towards the pantry and used the stepping stool inside to reach for one of the paper plates that were kept on one of the higher shelves. He then bent down to carry the stool with him over towards the counter. Sliding the plate onto the gray and black marbled surface, Kurt stepped back up on the stool and stared down at the sugar cookies he had made for his friends.

He had gotten up extra early that morning to make sure they would have time to cool so he could decorate them before his friends came over. Each cookie was now covered with a generous layer of frosting, along with a variety of different colored sprinkle combinations matching the colors in his tea set: blue, green, orange, yellow, pink, and purple. He was very happy with how they had turned out, and couldn't wait to see the looks on his friend's faces.

Pulling back the plastic wrap that was covering the cookies, Kurt carefully picked out six of them and placed them gingerly on the paper plate to take outside.

He was just replacing the clear covering back over the extra sweets when he heard the sound of someone's footsteps entering the kitchen behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Kurt tensed up at the sight of his Uncle Benny.

The years following the death of his mother had been hard on his father, having to come to grips with the idea of now being a single parent. Working long hours at his auto repair shop, he had a difficult time trying to find a decent babysitter for his son that would stick around for more than a few months at a time. More often than not, he had to rely on family members to help out, which was how Kurt found himself having to suffer through more regular visits with his Uncle Benny.

Kurt knew he wasn't like most boys, and though his father seemed to have accepted this for the most part, Uncle Benny had taken it upon himself to try and force him into doing things that didn't interest him. By itself, Kurt could have let it go as his uncle just trying to be helpful, but it was the hurtful comments that came with it that made the days when the man came over hard for him to bare.

Not wanting to make things even harder on his father, Kurt had never complained about having his uncle come over to watch him, even though his stomach would always twist uncomfortably whenever the man showed up at their front door.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man questioned, sending Kurt a disapproving look.

The boy swallowed the lump that had settled in his throat. Picking up his plate of carefully chosen cookies, he stepped down off the stool. "Just . . . taking some cookies out to my friends. We're having a tea party."

"A tea party?" his uncle asked, glancing out the window at the two girls giggling at the table. "Your father really should take that stuff away from you," he added under his breath, but Kurt was still able to make out the words.

"Take what away from me?"

Uncle Benny turned his piercing stare towards the blonde boy, and Kurt shrunk back a step. "That tea set, of course! Why don't you go and make friends with some of the boys in the neighborhood? I always see groups of them shooting hoops up in the cul-de-sac."

Kurt's eyes grew wet at the thought of his tea set being taken away from him, and he shuffled his feet nervously. "But I don't like sports."

Honestly, Kurt hated playing with the boys his age. They were always so rough with each other, playing tackle sports and yelling at each other. He much preferred interacting with the girls at his school. They were nicer to him.

"Stop being a pussy and toughen up! It wouldn't hurt you to hang out with boys for a change," his uncle growled before storming out of the room.

Kurt's body was shaking. He took a couple deep breaths to help steady himself, and wiped away the few tears that had started to trickle down his cheeks.

When he was sure he was presentable enough, he turned and headed back outside to his party.

* * *

Keeping his head down, Kurt hurried past a group of football players on his way to his locker.

A few years ago, he had been looking forward to the idea of starting High School. He had thought that with the change from Middle School to High School, the kids would become more mature and would stop considering it funny to bully the other students.

Boy, was he wrong. If anything, High School was worse.

Entering sophomore year had gone slightly more smoothly than last year. At least this time around he knew what to expect from the other students. He knew what hallways were best to avoid and which kids he should do his best to stay away from during the school day.

Things had gotten even better for him; or worse depending how you looked at it, when he decided to join the school's Glee club. For the first time in his High School life, he had friends. Even so, it did seem to give the bullies that were constantly patrolling the hallways another excuse to slushy him.

Even though life at school had gotten slightly better, things at home had recently taken an unsuspecting turn.

Uncle Benny had lost his job a couple months ago. In an effort to help out his brother, Burt had invited the man to stay with them . . . for an extended amount of time. With his uncle now divorced and his twin cousins off at college, Kurt usually found himself alone with his uncle most days after school until his dad would get home from work. The never-ending ridicule from both his classmates and from his uncle at home was quickly starting to take its toll on the boy.

And the fact that Kurt had just recently come out as gay didn't help things in the slightest.

Returning home after school, Kurt unlocked his front door and slowly opened it, tensing at the sound the hinges made.

Karofsky's taunting remarks and continued shoves into the lockers were turning into a constant, daily routine. Kurt really just wanted to get downstairs to his room and rest, but first he had to make it passed his homophobic uncle.

Not hearing anything from inside, Kurt pushed the door open wider and stepped in, quietly closing it behind him.

Peeking into the living room to his left, Kurt saw his Uncle Benny lounging in his father's chair. His head laid back against the headrest with his eyes closed, the occasional snore vibrating through his throat. Several empty beer bottles were thrown around the room, and Kurt gave a soft sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to deal with his drunken uncle.

Stepping into the kitchen long enough to grab a snack, the blonde bounded down the stairs to his sanctuary. Nibbling on his granola bar, Kurt took a seat on his bed and pulled out what he needed to complete his math homework for the night.

About an hour went by before Kurt heard the sound of something toppling over upstairs. Frozen in fear, he turned his wide eyes towards the ceiling, listening closely. Heavy, stumbling footsteps were heard moments later that seemed to be heading in the direction of the kitchen . . . and the door to his bedroom.

Holding his breath, Kurt tried to remember if he had locked the door before coming downstairs. The sound of the door being thrown open answered it for him.

Seconds later, the angry creature stood glaring down at him from halfway down the stairs. His uncle's hands were turning white due to their tight grip around the banister.

The look in the man's eyes terrified Kurt. Uncle Benny's eyes were narrowed into slits, and his posture was cold and hard. Kurt had seen his uncle angry many times over the years; usually at him, but this . . . this was something different.

One second, Uncle Benny was staring at him with a menacing look in his eyes and next he was right in front of Kurt's face. Grabbing his arm, his uncle ripped him off the bed and slammed him against the wall so his back was facing him, his forehead smashing against the hard vertical surface.

Kurt blinked back tears as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. His uncle had always been verbally abusive to him, but he had never done anything to hurt him physically. Before he could have time to digest what was going on, the man wrenched his right arm back behind him into a painful position causing Kurt to cry out in pain.

"You thought you could just sneak in here unnoticed, faggot?" Uncle Benny snarled into his ear and Kurt smelled the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. "Huh?" he shouted, pressing the boy's arm painfully into his back when Kurt didn't answer.

"N-no sir," Kurt stuttered, he could feel his other hand shaking by his side. Fear bubbled up in his gut and his heartbeat started ringing his ears.

"You weak disgrace," the man sighed. He reached up to rub his thumb down Kurt's cheek, wiping away a single tear that had managed to escape. "Pathetic. I tried to warn your father. He should have taken care of the behavioral problems years ago. Now look what he's done to you."

Kurt wiggled in his uncle's grip. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

A dark laugh trickled out of Uncle Benny's mouth. "Oh, I'm hurting you, am I?" he growled, before spinning Kurt around and sending a punch into his stomach.

Kurt cried out as he was finally released from the man's grip and he toppled onto the floor. The boy wrapped his arms around his tender stomach, trying to protect it from any farther abuse.

Instead, Uncle Benny walked over to Kurt's vanity table on the other side of the room and ran his hand across it, knocking over all of the blonde's skin care bottles and a few picture frames. The boy watched as the photos smashed onto the floor, leaving glass in its wake, and the contents of the bottles were spilled all over the tiles.

"Stupid fag," Kurt heard his uncle groan before finally leaving his room without looking back.

He stayed huddled on the floor, listening closely to the sounds of things being smashed upstairs and his uncle stumbling around in his drunken state.

Kurt knew his father had invited Uncle Benny to stay with them because he had fallen on hard times, but he couldn't take being treated like this. This was his home. He was supposed to be safe within these walls. He wasn't safe here any longer.

Several minutes passed before Kurt heard the sound of the stairs squeaking above him as his uncle made his way up to the guest room. The boy waited a few more minutes before hesitantly pushing himself into a sitting position, and turned to glance at his alarm clock.

His father was getting off of work soon. He would be here in less than thirty minutes, but Kurt didn't want to wait. He couldn't stay in this house. What if his uncle came back down?

Groaning in pain, Kurt managed to get himself to his feet. He grabbed his car keys from his bedside table and sluggishly made his way up the staircase to the main floor, flinching every time a step screeched under his weight.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time he made it outside and into his car. Turning on the ignition, he backed out of his driveway and headed in the direction of his dad's auto repair shop.

Tears were pouring down Kurt's cheeks the whole ride there, but he managed to keep his car on the road. He had just parked his Navigator next to his dad's car when he saw Burt stepping out of the building.

As Burt turned back to lock the garage door, Kurt leaped out of his car and walked around to the back of the vehicle so his dad would see him as soon as he turned around.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" his dad called when he saw his son waiting for him. Drawing closer, he saw the look on the boy's face and panic washed through him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, pulling the boy into a hug and holding him close.

Kurt buried his head into his father chest, enjoying the feeling of having his father's arms around him. He always felt safe when his dad was around, and this time was no different. It didn't take long for Kurt's sobs to quiet down and he pulled away from his dad just enough so he could bring a hand up to wipe away his tears.

"What happened, Kurt?" his dad asked again, concern written on his face. "Did something happen at school?"

"N-no," the blonde shook his head. "Dad . . ." He had been going through his uncle's torment for so many years now, it was hard to get the words out.

"Kurt?" Burt asked again, and rubbed his hand up and down his son's back in encouragement.

"I-it's Uncle B-Benny," he stuttered. "He's homophobic."


	2. Devil's Advocate (Blaine)

**Devil's Advocate**

The sounds of laughter and friendly chatter filled the living room, creating a remotely pleasant environment in the Anderson home. Upbeat music could be heard playing in the background, not to loud that you would have otherwise had to shout to be heard over.

It had become somewhat of a tradition for Blaine's parent's to hold a party every summer for their friends and family to celebrate the holiday. Blaine had also loved these get-togethers as a kid and would look forward to seeing all of his aunts, uncles, and cousins when they came to visit. That was until a few years ago.

Many of Blaine's relatives were homophobic. He had discovered this fact very quickly after coming out to them. For the first couple years after his big revelation, they had tried to talk him out of his 'dirty habits', but of course nothing they said or did could change the fact that he liked boys.

It had taken some time, but most of his relatives had stopped approaching him with suggestions on how he could 'change his sexuality'. Even so, Blaine could still feel the eyes of several disapproving family members as he held onto his boyfriend's hand right in the middle of their 4th of July party, leaving the dark haired boy a little on edge.

"Did you hear? Your cousin, Ryan, just got engaged to his girlfriend a few weeks ago," Blaine's Aunt Holly announced. "Ellen. Have you met her yet? She's a sweet one."

Blaine did his best to shake off the uneasy feeling that twisted in his gut at the look of distain in his aunt's eyes as she gazed down at his hand that was holding Kurt's. He hoped his boyfriend didn't notice it.

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "I met her a couple months ago. My parent's mentioned the proposal. It sounded romantic."

"Who are Ryan and Ellen?" Kurt asked, turning towards Blaine before giving a quick scan around the room. "Are they here?"

"That's Ryan over there," Aunt Holly said, pointing to a group of young adults gathered near the fireplace. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, Holly successfully detangled Blaine's grip on his boyfriend's hand as the blonde was led over to the group.

With a sigh, Blaine looked after Kurt. A battle was going on inside his head on whether he should follow or not. Studying his boyfriend's posture as he was introduced to more of his family members, Blaine could tell that the boy seemed at ease.

He didn't know how much more of this party he could take. Nobody had spoken out right against him and Kurt yet, but the disapproving looks were quickly starting to shake him up.

With one last reassuring look in Kurt's direction, Blaine decided to head into the kitchen to get himself something to drink and spied his brother sitting at the kitchen table with another girl. Blaine let out a relieved breath.

Cooper had always been supportive of his sexuality from the moment he opened up to him. Surely getting the chance to spend a few minutes with a family member not piercing him with their disapproving stares would help loosen him up again. Pouring himself a glass of ginger ale, he headed over towards the table.

"Hey Coop," Blaine greeted as he drew near. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Cooper smiled up at him, and Blaine took a seat in the open chair next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Haley. She's in my acting class back at UCLA. Haley this is my brother, Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Haley," Blaine said throwing on a bright smile. He reached out to shake the woman's hand.

"You too," she greeted, returning the gesture wholeheartedly. "Cooper talks about you all the time. He's always telling me about the duets and dance numbers you guys do together."

"Well, that was a long time ago. We don't really preform much together anymore," Blaine replied, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Under the warm smile of Cooper's girlfriend, Blaine could feel the muscles in his body start to relax and instantly felt more at ease.

Blaine was deep in conversation with his brother and Haley when someone came up behind him.

"Hey, there you are!"

Turning, Blaine smiled as his eyes landed on Kurt.

"Hi. Getting sick of my family yet?" Blaine asked, in a half joking tone as Kurt took a seat in the chair at the head of the table, next to him.

Kurt rested a hand over Blaine's nonchalantly, sending him a grin. "Not at all. I mean, the occasional dirty looks is a little annoying," he said with a shrug, "but it's not like I haven't dealt with worse."

So much for him not noticing . . .

"Cooper!" Blaine's father called in the direction of the table as he walked up, cutting the dark haired boy off before he could say anything to comfort his boyfriend. "I need some extra hands to help get the fireworks going."

"Sure," Cooper answered, moving to stand up.

"Do you mind if I help?" Kurt volunteered, looking behind him at the man that really did look like an older version of Blaine. "I've helped my uncle with our family firework shows a couple times in the past."

With a nod of approval from Mr. Anderson, both Cooper and Kurt disappeared out the back door to start getting things ready.

"Oh my god," Blaine heard Haley sigh, and turned back to look at his brother's girlfriend still seated across the table. "What a fruitcake."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the woman. Surely he didn't hear her right. "You mean Kurt?"

"Why do you hang out with him? You know, you don't have to put up with that?" Haley asked, ignoring his question.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Put up with what?"

"The fairy! I mean, the way he looks at you. He even touched your hand." Haley shivered involuntarily. "His clothes . . . That voice . . . It's not like he hides it very well. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

Blaine gaped at her.

"People like that . . . they are just looking for attention. Parading around showing off their sickness–"

"Stop!" the boy snapped. "Don't talk about him like that."

He had grown used to his family and his parent's friend's rude and hurtful remarks about _his_ sexuality. He had come to accept it around his home, but he drew the line at his boyfriend. Nobody should ever talk about Kurt like that. _Ever_.

Haley blinked at him, a frown creeping onto her face. "You don't have to feel sorry for him. You could do a lot better than being friends with someone like . . . _that_."

Blaine curled his fingers into a fist on the table and sent a scowl back at the woman. All the chatter from the partygoers, along with the upbeat music that was playing in the other room seemed to have dissolved into muffled sounds that vibrated in his head. At her words, the dark haired boy felt his blood pressure rise as his anger built inside his body.

"Just stop it! Leave him alone."

"Me?" Haley practically growled. "I'm trying to help you. The guy obviously has feelings for you. You want my advice? Brake off the friendship before something happens."

"First, I didn't ask you for your advice. I can hang out with whom ever I want," Blaine stated harshly. "And second, I know Kurt has feelings for me. He's my boyfriend!"

Blaine's strong and determined demeanor that he had taken on while standing up for Kurt came to a head as he watched Haley's expression morph into a look of disgust right before his eyes.

"You're a queer?"

Blaine froze, not sure how to respond to the woman's sudden change in body language.

"Wow," Haley drowned out, choking out a laugh. "I never would've expected that from _you_." She turned to look out the window at the three men busying themselves with the rocket set up. "I can't believe Cooper never told me."

"Cooper never . . ." Blaine's shoulders sagged and he sat back in his chair as this new piece of information sank in.

His brother had seemed so happy when talking to this woman, talking and laughing with each other before he came over to join them. It had been awhile since Blaine had seen his brother this happy . . . and he hadn't told her about him. Did Cooper know she was homophobic? Maybe he did and he just didn't care.

. . . But that didn't sound like the supportive brother that Cooper had always been when it came to his sexuality.

Haley huffed. "Honestly, I don't blame him for not wanting to talk about it with me. I can't imagine how embarrassed he is about you. I mean, his little brother is a _fag_. Why would he want to tell me about that?"

Blaine shook his head. "He doesn't care."

"Oh please! Of course he cares. His baby brother is sleeping around with boys. You really think Cooper is okay with that?"

Blaine eyes started to water and he took a shaky breath to help hold them back. There was no way he was going to let this woman know how much her words were hurting him.

It had been a couple years since anyone had been so forward with their disgust towards him; outside of McKinley High School of course, but no one had ever brought his brother up into such conversations. If they did, it was only to ask him why he couldn't be more like Cooper, but this . . . accusing his big brother of not loving and supporting him, when he was actually one of the few in his family that did, was too much.

A strong urge to be close to Kurt washed over Blaine and he pushed himself away from the table, leaving the insensitive woman to her own thoughts. Heading for the back door, he stumbled his way down the staircase and forced his legs to move in the direction of his boyfriend who was currently setting up a few foldable chairs in the huge grassy backyard for their guests.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt called, glancing up from his work. His bright smile swiftly changed into concern when he saw the gloomy expression on Blaine's face. Abandoning the chairs, Kurt quickly wrapped his boyfriend into a hug. "Are you alright, honey?"

Hearing the apprehension in the blonde's voice, Blaine finally allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks as he softly sobbed into Kurt's neck.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice hitched in alarm and he slowly rubbed his hands up-and-down the boys back in an attempt to sooth him. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Before Blaine could attempt to stutter out a reply, another voice spoke up from behind Kurt.

"Squirt?" Blaine peeked over his boyfriend's shoulder to find Cooper staring back at him. A matching look of worry was painted on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you didn't t-tell her?" Blaine choked out between sobs.

Worry switched to confusion on Cooper's face. "Tell who what?"

"Haley! You d-didn't tell her I'm g-gay."

Understanding flashed across Cooper's face. "Did she say something to you?" A hint of malice could be heard in his voice, which instantly ridded Blaine of any doubt of his brother's support for him.

Blaine nodded his head. "K-Kurt too." He felt his boyfriend's arms tighten around his shoulders at that.

Behind him, Blaine could hear the sounds of his family and the other guests beginning to pour from the house to get ready for the firework display. The sound of a plastic bag rustling somewhere close by told him that his father had returned with more rockets. He vaguely heard his brother say that he was going to track down Haley to talk to her about what happened, before he disappeared into the crowd that was growing in the yard. But all Blaine cared about right then was the feeling of Kurt's arms holding him close.

* * *

.: Please comment with any story ideas you have for Kurt and/or Blaine :.


	3. Flashback to Darker Times (Blaine)

**Flashback to Darker Times**

Burt had never seen the look of sheer fear on anybody before. He'd seen fear, of course. Apprehension that was expressed among his classmates during exam week, the fear of death in his wife's eyes, and even the childhood fears that his son had endured over the years. But while Burt had made sure that Kurt knew he could always turn to him for help during these moments of need, Blaine had to hide from his father for he was the cause of much of the boy's fear. Burt knew that when he told Kurt the kid could move in with them, but that didn't mean he was prepared to take on the scarred kid.

* * *

Carole had taken Kurt out for the evening. The local independent fashion store was holding a late-night sale, so the boys had left them to it. With his son out enjoying himself, Burt had decided to stay late at work to get the growing stack of paperwork down to a more manageable level.

By the time Burt let himself into his house that night, he had been looking forward to having a hot meal waiting for him in the kitchen. Expecting the aroma of some culinary delight that Blaine had offered to prepare for the evening, Burt had shrugged out of his jacket and headed into the kitchen, only to find it empty of both human life and his evening meal.

Frowning, Burt headed in the direction of the stairs. "Boys?" he called out as he started up. "Blaine? Finn?"

By the time he made it to the turn in the staircase, he was able to hear the unmistakable sounds of what he assumed was a computer game. Thinking he was about to catch the boys in the act of eating their meals in their bedroom, which he had told them many times not to do, he reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, allowing the creaking hinges to announce his presence.

Finn's eyes flickered briefly from the screen just long enough to identify the intruder before turning back to pause the game. "Hey, Burt."

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted with a smile.

Burt gave a quick scan of the room, but his eyes didn't land on any silverware like he'd been expecting.

"Boys, what happened to–" He paused as his eyes landed on the TV screen. "Finn, is this Black Ops?" Seeing Finn's genuine smile morph into an expression of guilt, Burt knew his instinct was correct. "Finnegan Hudson, you know full well that your mother and I have banned this game in the house," he noted, his voice beginning to grow darker.

"Sorry . . ." Finn drowned out the word, unsure if apologizing at this point would even help his situation.

Burt sent a stern look at the boys in front of him before letting out a heavy sigh, deciding to drop the issue for now. There wouldn't be any harm in letting Carole decide how to deal with this situation when she got home.

"I'm going to go change," he announced. "Why don't you set the table and I'll see you down there for supper?"

Burt started to turn and head back out to the hallway, but noted the look that the boys shared. Turning back, Burt glanced between them before raising an eyebrow in question.

"We, umm . . ." Blaine was gesturing wildly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"We totally forgot about dinner, Burt," Finn spoke up for him.

"You–" The anger was swelling up inside him again.

Burt didn't get angry often, but he'd had an awful day. All he wanted was to come home, put his feet up and share dinner with the boys over a football game.

First, Denny hadn't shown up for his shift at work, then the delivery for the truck tires hadn't arrived, and then there were several issues with the paperwork he had been struggling to get through. And now the boys, who'd spent all afternoon and evening playing computer games, had forgotten to do _anything_ for dinner. They couldn't even put a pizza on a tray and shove it into the oven? How hard was it?

"You spent all afternoon stuffed up here playing video games, and couldn't even manage to phone for take out?" Burt asked, fighting to keep control of his anger.

"I-I- It's totally my fault, Mr. Hummel. Carole and I planned what I'd make for dinner tonight and I just got sidetracked . . . I'm so sorry," Blaine stuttered out his explanation while still avoiding eye contact. "I-I could start now if you'd like, or I'll pay for take out."

"Start now?!" Burt felt his anger starting to pour out. "I don't want supper in three hours, I'm hungry now. I come home from work, and all I ask, _all I ask,_ is that the boy I allow to live rent free under my roof do one simple thing, _one simple thing_ , and cook us all a meal. Is that so selfish?"

"No, Mr. Hummel," Blaine mumbled. His eyes where glued to the floor, as if he hoped that if he stared at it long and hard enough he could sink through and disappear.

"No, it's not! I don't ask for money. I don't ask for you clean anything, just one little favor. I work my ass off for you so I can afford to feed you and clothe you, and what do I get in return? You boys repay me by sitting in this room playing games all afternoon like a bunch of lazy slobs! A video game that you know is _banned_ in this house, as well!"

Waving his arm up in a gesture, Burt clipped Blaine across the back of his head. At the collision of flesh, he froze instantly, all of his anger instantly draining from him. He had never, _ever_ , laid a finger on one of his kids before, and if the sinking feeling in his stomach were anything to go by, he'd never do it again.

"Blaine," Burt choked out, watching the expression on the boy's face. "I'm so sorry."

But Blaine didn't respond. He simply stood there, eyes wide, staring at Burt with a look of sheer panic and desperation. He looked so afraid and shocked about what had just happened.

Burt could feel his heart breaking in his chest. For a second the boys all stood in silence, taking in what had just occurred. Breaking the stillness in the room, Burt took a step towards the younger boy in an attempt to apologize again and in an instant the serenity was gone.

Blaine broke from his deer-in-the-headlights stance, and dashed around the older man to make it out of the room with a loud sob. Burt and Finn rushed after him.

"Blaine!" Finn cried, hoping he would stop for him but the shorter boy didn't respond to the call in any form.

Instead, they heard the slamming of the attic door, accompanied seconds later by the distinct sound of the lock clicking into place. He'd barricaded himself in his room, and Burt sank down onto the wooden stairs that lead up to the space, his head in hands. He'd seen the look of terror on the boy's face, and instantly recalled the hesitant details Kurt had revealed to him a few months prior.

 _ **. . . And then his dad just started beating on him. All because he'd had a bad day.**_

 _ **It would start with some yelling, but by the end there'd be physical reminders.**_

 _ **He'd hide under the desk. A small, safe space where nobody could get to him.**_

That's why Burt had agreed to put a lock on the attic door. It formed a safe area for the younger boy as a reassurance that nobody else could get in when he felt like he needed his space.

Burt let out a soft curse as Finn settled beside him on the stairwell.

* * *

On the top floor, the gel haired boy found himself huddled under the old desk that the Hummel's had provided for him, with his back pressed up against the wall.

In his head, images flashed by of his dad drunk, his father towering over him, flinching from the raised voices, dodging unsuccessfully the hand of his father.

Outside his locked door, he could make out the low murmurs of who he figured was Burt and Finn. Clenching his fists tighter, Blaine curled in on himself and hugged his legs close to his chest. He didn't bother attempting to wipe away the tears that were running freely down his cheeks.

Closing his eyes, Blaine thought back to the day when he had told Kurt about his father, if for nothing else to simply block out the actually memories of his father's torment. Hugging his arms even tighter around himself, he prayed that Kurt would get home soon. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be safely huddled in his boyfriend's arms.

 ** _It's not safe for you to stay here anymore. You'll be safe at my house._**

 ** _I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise. You're too precious to me._**

 ** _My dad would never lay a finger on you like that._**

Kurt always kept his promises, and Blaine had believed him when he said that Burt would never hurt him, so he'd agreed to move in. But Burt _had_ hurt him. He'd been so naïve to think that he'd be safe here.

His father was right. He needed the hits to keep him in line: remember his manners, respect his elders, and not indulge in childish fantasies. He could hear his father's voice echoing in his ears and he shook his head to try and dislodge them, before burying his head in his knees.

 ** _Anderson's are men. Straight men, Blaine. You need to grow out of this disgusting phase._**

 ** _B's won't get you into Harvard, Blaine. B's are for failures._**

 ** _No son of mine is going into acting. You want to spend your whole life struggling to get by?_**

Through his sobs, Blaine could have sworn a new voice was added to the conversation that was taking place outside of his bedroom door; this one sounding softer and angelic.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Carole," Kurt gushed as the pair made their way up the path leading towards the front door of the house. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, Kurt," Carole said with a smile. "We should defiantly do this again some time."

Opening the door, Kurt dashed upstairs to set his new purchases down in his room. Heading down the hallway, he didn't expect to find both his father; with his head in his hands, and Finn sitting on the bottom steps that led up towards the attic, which was known lately as Blaine's room.

A sinking feeling sat in the pit of Kurt's stomach at the scene. Slowly setting his shopping bags down outside of his bedroom door, the blonde approached the two men.

"What's going on dad?"

"Kurt?!" His father exclaimed, raising his head. "I . . ."

"Dad–?" Kurt paused when he heard a loud sob coming from behind the attic door. "Blaine?" he mouthed to himself before turning back to the pair sitting on the stairs. "What happened? What's wrong with Blaine?"

With his father still faltering for a response, Finn jumped in for him. "Burt had a bad day at work and . . . one thing led to another . . . He may have slapped Blaine on the back of his head."

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and he stared perplexed back at his father. "You-You did what?"

"It was an accident, Kurt. I– It wasn't like I hit him that hard–"

"That doesn't matter!" Kurt cried, shock turning to outrage. "I told you what Blaine went through back at his parent's house! He was supposed to be safe here. How do you think he's feeling now? What kind of thoughts do you think are going through his head?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Burt stated firmly, moving to stand up from the stairs. "It was a mistake. I–"

"Just go," the boy demanded, staring passed his father. His lips formed a straight line.

"Kurt–"

"No!" the blonde snapped, finally meeting his dad's gaze. "You've obviously done enough for one day." Kurt turned to look at his stepbrother, lowering his voice slightly. "You too, Finn. Just-Just give me some time alone with him."

* * *

Blaine curled himself farther into his ball under the desk. Sobbing loudly into his knees as he tried desperately to block out the images of his father from his mind.

The sound of the doorknob trying to be turned finally snapped Blaine out of his memories, and he stared franticly in the direction of the door. He could only make out a small corner of its surface from where he was hiding.

"Blaine? Sweetheart?" The gel haired boy heard a soft knock against the door. "Blaine, can you let me in?"

He made no move from where he was crouched in his hiding spot. Instead, he buried his head back into his knees. Surely it was just his subconscious playing a trick on him. Or worse, Burt.

"Blaine, please honey. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see that you're okay," the soft-spoken voice continued.

He uncurled slightly, lifting his head just enough to rest his chin on his knees. Soft sobs still choking out of his mouth.

"I've sent my dad and Finn downstairs. It's just me. Please, Blaine, I'm worried."

He straightened his legs out, and used his hands to slowly push himself forward until he was kneeling in front of his nest.

"I love you, Blaine." He heard the boy whisper softly through the door. "Please, just let me make sure you're safe."

He leaned forward towards the door just long enough to flick open the bolt that was locking the door, before shooting quickly backwards into his safe place again, just to ensure it wasn't a trick.

Hiding his face away again, Blaine heard the sound of the doorknob turning and slowly being pushed open, before closing again with the bolt sliding into place.

"Blaine, honey? Are you okay?"

Hesitantly looking up from his knees, Blaine was greeted by the concern, angelic features of his boyfriend, kneeling in front of the opening under the desk.

"You p-promised," the boy stuttered quietly. "Y-You said I w-would be safe here."

"Blaine . . . I'm so sorry, baby," Kurt muttered, tears priming the outskirts of his eyes. "I'm here now, sweetie. You're safe with me, Blaine. Always."

"Kurt," Blaine let out in yet another sob and threw himself forward, arms tightly embracing his boyfriend. His face quickly found its place buried into the blonde's shoulder. Kurt's arms wrapped securely around him as well, pulling him close, and for now he relaxed, safe in the warm arms of his boyfriend.

* * *

.: Please comment with any story ideas you have for Kurt and/or Blaine :.


	4. Battle Scars (Blaine)

**Battle Scars**

"So, how has your transfer back to McKinley been?" Wes asked Kurt as the small group of boys made their way in the direction of the movie theater. "That bully of yours isn't giving you any more trouble, is he?"

Blaine hated to think of his boyfriend going through the torment he had been forced to endure from Karofsky for weeks since the beginning of the school year. He had gone through his own share of abuse from intimidating teens, and the idea of anyone being forced to live through that kind of terror on an almost daily basis was not something he would have wished on anyone.

When he heard that Kurt would be transferring to Dalton, he couldn't have been more relieved. After bullies had intruded in on his own experience at public school, discovering Dalton had been something special after living through a nightmare that he had started to feel like he would never wake up from. He had hoped that his friend would feel as at home at the Academy as he had during his first year there, but things hadn't exactly worked out that way.

As the weeks of Kurt being at Dalton drifted by, Blaine's feelings for the boy had deepened, but he could tell that the kid wasn't adjusting as well as he had hoped his friend would. The students were a lot nicer, but Blaine could tell that Kurt missed his old friends back McKinley. He was just glad that he had gotten up the courage to ask Kurt out before he had made the decision to return to his old school.

Kurt shrugged in answer to Wes's question. "Karofsky has been backing off ever since Prom Night. Whatever Santana said to him must of worked."

With a small smile, Blaine reached over to grab his boyfriend's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"You will tell us if things start to get bad again, right?" the dark haired boy questioned, sending Kurt a concerned look. "Or at least keep _me_ informed?"

"Yeah," David agreed. "You might not be a member of the Warblers anymore, but we still make a point to look out for our friends. Just let us know if you ever need help."

Blaine's heart swelled at his friend's words. At least Kurt knew he had people outside of McKinley that he could rely on if he needed it.

As Wes, David, Trent, Kurt, and Blaine approached the back of the line to purchase their movie tickets, the conversation turned towards a more uplifting topic.

A huge grin grew on Blaine's face as his shoulder lightly brushed up against Kurt's, and a feeling of warmth sprouted in his gut. A shiver ran up his arm as the blonde used his thumb to gently stroke the back of his hand.

Heart swelling in complete bliss, Blaine turned his head to people-watch as others walked down the sidewalk towards the entrance to the mall. Others were sitting on benches that were available in the quad, nibbling on sandwiches and visiting with their loved ones and friends. This was the first nice, sunny day to come along in several weeks, and many seemed to be taking advantage of the opportunity to get out of the house and enjoy the weather.

It wasn't long before Blaine's eyes drifted in the direction of the water fountain that was placed squarely in the middle of the quad and his eyes locked on to Logan, Neil, and Josh. And just like that, he felt his world come to an abrupt halt.

Blaine's body stiffened and a cold chill swept through his veins. He tried to draw air into his lungs, but his body wouldn't cooperate with him. The awful memories of _that_ night that he had tried so desperately to fight off and forget about suddenly came rushing back to him in a frenzy.

 ** _Fighting back against the hands that held him roughly against the wall, he started to yell out for help but quickly choked back the cry when his tormentors brought out a knife and started to wave the weapon tauntingly in front of his eyes._**

 ** _Being shoved onto the cold, hard ground, sharp waves of pain shot up his spine and his stomach churned as they laid punch after kick at his back and abdomen._**

 ** _His head was then winched back as someone's hand gripped on to his ungelled curls and began to pound his face into the cement._**

It wasn't until the line had progressed farther and Kurt went to move up that his boyfriend realized something was wrong. Feeling a tug on his arm, Kurt turned back to find that Blaine's face had gone pale and a look of fear was staring out of his eyes.

"Blaine, honey?" the blonde called to his boyfriend, voice dripping with concern, but he didn't get any response from him. Still gripping Blaine's hand with one, Kurt used his other hand to rub the boy's upper arm in an attempt to sooth him. "What's wrong?"

By now, the other boys in their group had realized that something was going on with their friend.

"Blaine?" David asked. Stepping in front of him; officially cutting off his line of sight from the offending boys, David placed a hand on the his shoulder causing the gel haired kid to jump out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

Trying to blink back the memories that had floored him, Blaine was shocked to find tears threatening to spill over from behind his eyes. He shakily nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," he choked out.

David raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him in the slightest. Turning away from his friend's glare, Blaine quickly wiped a hand over his eyes to clear his vision and tried to calm his breathing. Still clutching Kurt's hand, he gave the grip a steady squeeze, desperately needing the support right then.

"Kurt." Blaine could still feel David's eyes on him as he spoke. "Why don't you take Blaine inside? Wes, Trent, and I will get our tickets."

His boyfriend must have agreed to the arrangement because the next thing Blaine knew, Kurt was pulling him out of the ticket line and in the direction of the front door to the movie theater.

In the lobby of the theater, a half-circle was roped off blocking anyone who entered through the doors from the rest of the building. An opening was visible to allow people through the barrier, with an usher standing to one side to collect people's tickets as they passed.

A bench was available to the right of the door, horizontal with the floor to ceiling window behind it.

Pulling Blaine down on to the seat, Kurt allowed him to lay his head on his shoulder while the blonde continued to soothingly rub his thumb over the back of his hand.

"You want to talk about what happened out there?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

Feeling the tears threatening to fall behind his eyes again, Blaine squeezed his eyes shot. Turning to bury his head farther into his boyfriend's neck, he allowed a more resent memory to invade his thoughts.

 ** _Kurt had just transferred back to McKinley almost a month ago when Blaine found himself sitting across from said boy for yet another date at one of his boyfriend's favorite restaurants; Breadstix._**

 ** _They had just placed their orders with their waiter when Kurt asked Blaine to give him his hand. Not sure where the blonde was going with this, Blaine complied and slipped his hand into Kurt's across the table._**

 ** _A slightly nervous expression showed on the boy's face as he looked back at him. "Blaine Warbler," Kurt breathed out, "will you go to Junior Prom with me?"_**

 ** _And just like that, Blaine felt his pulse quicken and his heart beat faster in his chest. "Prom?" he forced the word out from his lips._**

 ** _A nervous smile played on Kurt's face. Not seeming to grasp the fear that was growing inside of the gel haired boy, Kurt started to anxiously sway from side to side as he waited for Blaine's answer._**

 ** _"It will be the social event of the season," he almost hummed. As the silence stretched on, the blonde's nervous smile suddenly disappeared and a frown took its place, breathing out his next response in a fast panic. "You don't want to go to prom with me?"_**

 ** _"No, no, no!" Blaine cried out seeing the devastated look on his boyfriend's face, and he tried to pat the back of Kurt's hand in reassurance, but the boy pulled his hand out of his grip. "Of course I want to go with you. It-It's just . . . prom?" he let out in a sad sigh._**

 ** _"What about_ prom _, Blaine?" A hint of sarcasm could be heard in Kurt's voice._**

 ** _Blaine studied the patterns in the table in front of him as he tried to gather his thoughts together to explain himself. Kurt already knew that he had been bullied in the past, which was what had lead himself to Dalton in the first place, but the idea of bringing up_ that _day again . . . Even thinking about that day; two years ago, caused his blood pressure to rise. But Kurt deserved an explanation for his little freak out just then._**

 ** _Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, Blaine kept his eyes glued towards the table. He doubted he would be able to get all of this out if he was forced to look Kurt in the eyes._**

 ** _"At my old school there was this Sadie Hawkins Dance, and I had_ just _come out. So, I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. Afterwards, while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys, uhm . . . beat the living crap out of us."_**

 ** _Finishing up, he finally looked back up at his boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't be mad at him. But he didn't find judgment or ridicule on Kurt's face. Instead the boy looked . . . sad._**

 ** _"I'm . . . so sorry."_**

 ** _"I'm out and I'm proud and all that," Blaine added, wanting to make sure the boy understand that it wasn't the act of going to the dance with a_ boy _that he was scared about, just the result of it. "Th-this is just a little bit of a sore spot."_**

Maybe he was just seeing things? It had been two years since that night. Two years, and he hadn't seen them since. Why now? Why did they have to reappear now when everything was just truly starting to come together for him?

Not only was he attending a school that he felt completely safe in and had made some great friends that supported him, but now he was also dating Kurt. He just got him. And now it felt like his past; his horrible, painful old life, was being forced into his present and it would probably screw everything up.

Taking a few calming breathes, Blaine slowly lifted his head from Kurt's neck just high enough to peer out the window behind them and in the direction of the water fountain. They were still there.

Blaine choked back a sob before tapping on the glass with his finger.

"Do you see th-those three teenagers by the w-water fountain?" Blaine asked while fighting to keep the tears at bay. Regardless, a few found their way down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away.

He felt Kurt turn his head to glance out the window himself. "Yeah."

"That's th-them," Blaine sniffled. "They are the ones that b-beat me up at the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Kurt gasped and quickly turned back to take another look at the small group of teen boys. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I'm never going to forget them," he groaned, his voice growing taut.

Blaine felt Kurt's hands on his face, forcing him to look at his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying the look in his eyes. "Do you want to leave?"

Before Blaine could respond Wes, Trent, and David entered the building.

"Everything okay?" Trent asked hesitatingly, taking a step closer to them.

Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "Yeah, Blaine just saw a couple of his old bullies outside."

Concern crossed over the group's faces.

"Are you okay, Blaine?"

"We can go somewhere else if you want."

He shook his head. "Really, I'm fine. We can stay. Just . . . Seeing them just brought back some bad memories, but I'm fine." Blaine took one more look out the window behind him. "Besides, I don't think they've noticed me anyways."

With a nod, Wes handed Kurt both his and Blaine's tickets and they proceeded inside the theater. After purchasing their snacks, the group quickly found seats in their theater.

Blaine chatted away happily with his friends as they waited for the movie to start, seeming too really be okay after his small melt down, but once the lights dimmed Kurt could sense that the issue was still bothering him.

Reaching over the armrest, Kurt took his boyfriend's hand in his and gave it short squeeze and was slightly encouraged when he reciprocated the action, but he still seemed distracted.

Attempting to ignore the growing worry circling in his gut, Kurt tried to focus his attention on the movie but he couldn't keep his concern away from Blaine. He knew the boy was probably reliving the memories of his old school where his bullies tormented him consistently.

He knew exactly what that was like; fearing for your life every moment you were in school. It wasn't that long ago when just walking down the hallways of McKinley High School made _him_ flinch at any unexpected noise, just waiting for the next time when Karofsky chose to attack. It was terrifying, and he hated the idea of Blaine being forced to relive those old memories of his.

By the time the movie ended; almost two hours later, Kurt couldn't remember half of what he had seen. Making sure to keep a firm grip on Blaine, the pair made there way out towards the lobby to head back to the parking lot with their friends.

Kurt was surprised to find that it was already starting to get dark by the time they made it back outside. The few groups of people that were leaving the theater with them quickly separated from them as they exited, either making their way to their cars or heading in the direction of the shopping mall's entrance.

The quad in front of the movie theater had a deserted feel compared to the crowd that had been present just a few hours ago, leaving an eerie impression to the place.

"Do you guys mind if I run by the mall real quick before we leave?" Wes asked, gesturing with his thumb back behind him in the direction of the mall's entrance. "I ordered something for Ashley's birthday, and the delivery should have come in by now," he explained, a small smile coming on his face as he mentioned his girlfriend.

"Mind if I join you?" Trent added. "I have a craving for an Auntie Anne's pretzel."

"That's fine," David spoke up. "I'll go grab the car then, and come pick you up over there." He then turned and started walking off towards the back of the parking lot where they had left his car.

"Do you and Blaine want to join us?" Wes asked turning back to the couple that stood in front of him.

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine and raised his eyebrow in question. Still lost in his thoughts, it took the dark haired boy a moment to realize what he was being asked.

"Uh, no, we'll wait here," he stuttered with his response.

His friends sent him looks of concern at his shaky voice, but turned to head off in the opposite direction without another word.

Kurt pulled Blaine over to a bench that was close by and forced him to sit with him.

"What's going on, Blaine?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows as he studied his boyfriend's face. "No, you're not," he said, drawing out the 'no' as he spoke. "Is this still about those boys you saw earlier?"

Blaine stared down at his lap and shrugged, a dejected look on his features.

Kurt frowned and rested a hand on the boy's arm. "They're not going to hurt you anymore, Blaine. I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, and neither will your friends. You know that, right?"

Blaine glanced up at Kurt and tried to send him a small smile before nodding his head slowly, and Kurt left a short kiss on his temple.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave. Do you want to head back inside with me?" Kurt asked softly. He brushed his thumb soothingly back and forth against Blaine's exposed skin, sending a tingling sensation up Blaine's arm.

A cool breeze had just started up outside. Feeling the wind tousle the few curls that had started to come loose from their gelled cage on top of his head, Blaine finally felt some of the fearful memories starting to leave him alone.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's question. "I'll wait out here."

"Okay, I'll be back in minute."

Seconds later, Blaine heard the theater door swinging closed behind the taller boy.

As he waited for his friends and boyfriend to return, Blaine watched the sun continue to sink below the horizon causing the sky to turn different hues of red and orange. The sounds of a few crickets chirping reached his ears and a mosquito buzzed around his head, which he quickly swatted away. A few streetlights click on, giving him more light.

By the time a voice spoke up to his left, Blaine had been deep into his own thoughts.

"No way! Is that Anderson?"

Blaine's body stiffened at the sound of the all-to-familiar voice. He felt his blood ran cold and a shiver raced up his spine.

Hearing the approach of footsteps, Blaine jumped up from the bench and spun around to face his old rivals.

It wasn't long before the three boys gathered around him, towering over Blaine and his smaller frame.

"It's been a long time, Anderson. Did you miss us?" Neil asked with a snarky grin as they drew steadily closer, the boy's blonde hair fell over his forehead.

"You know, Anderson, I never took you for a fairy." Blaine heard Josh's voice taunting him from out of sight, but he was too scared to turn and look for him. "I was honestly surprised when you came out as gay freshmen year. What did that faggy friend of yours back then do to turn you, huh?"

"He get you on your knees? Make you suck his dick?" Logan chimed in just to Blaine's right.

Blaine's body started to shake. What was taking his friends so long? Where was Kurt?

"Or maybe he got on his knees for you? That what happened, Blainey? He sucked your dick for you, and then you felt like you owed him something?" Josh laughed.

Blaine was petrified. Flashbacks started spinning through his head. Phantom pains ached over his skin as the brutal attack from that traumatizing dance two years ago became more vivid behind his eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to form words to tell the bullies to back off and leave him alone, but his throat was suddenly dry and his tongue wouldn't cooperate with him. He considered making a run for it, but his legs wouldn't work. He could only hope someone would show up to help him before the group decided to move on from words to punches.

"Sure are quiet now. Aren't you?" Logan asked, moving right in front of his face. The boy's dark brown eyes appeared almost black in the low light. Blaine stumbled back a step to gain a little distance between himself and the abuser. "What's the matter, Anderson? Cat got your tongue?"

"So, what happened to you, Anderson?" Neil joined in again when Blaine still couldn't force words pass his lips. "You still have a thing for boys since then? Cause if you do, maybe we could try knocking it out of you again? What do you say?"

Without any other warning, Neil's fist flew by, clocking Blaine in his jaw causing his head to snap back and he stumbled back another step.

"Maybe this will help straighten you out."

This time, Blaine had time to register Logan's fist coming up, but he couldn't move quick enough to prevent it from making contact just below his eye.

Finally finding the use of his legs, the gel haired boy turned around, attempting to make a run back for the theater, but only succeeded in running into Josh's waiting form.

"What's the rush, Blainey? We were just starting to catch up." One of them voiced in his ear, but Blaine wasn't paying much attention by this point.

Through the big windows of the movie theater, Blaine spotted Kurt running towards the exit of the building. The taller boy's eyes were locked back on his in fear as the bullies roughly pulled Blaine backwards.

"Hey!" someone shouted behind Blaine.

Just as Kurt was reaching for the door, Blaine spun around to find David stepping out of his car and hurrying over to the group.

"What do _you_ want?" Neil growled determinedly through his teeth, and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat at the sound in panic.

"Leave him alone," David said, mimicking Neil's tone.

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Leave him alone, or we'll make you," someone else spoke up from farther away.

Turning again, Blaine felt a surge of relief swim through his veins at the sight of both Trent and Wes returning down the walkway.

"Relax, boys," Logan groaned as if Blaine's friends were just a minor inconvenience, and turned his glare back onto his victim. "We're just trying to make him normal."

"He doesn't need _your_ kind of help." Blaine's heart swelled as the sound of Kurt's beautiful voice drifted towards him. "Just let him go."

While Blaine's friends moved in; slowly closing in ranks on the bullies, the tormentor's tight circle around the dark haired boy started to create some slack.

Seeing his chance, Blaine elbowed his way through the growing opening between Neil and Josh, and hurried over towards Kurt. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly, he buried his face into the nook between the boy's shoulder and neck. Clutching the fabric of the Kurt's shirt in his fists, he focused on the boy's steady heartbeat to help get his breathing under control.

Quickly returning the greeting, Kurt held Blaine tightly to his chest as he sent daggers at the three bullies, as if daring them to make another move on the boy currently in his arms.

"Whatever, it's not even worth it."

"You're lucky, Anderson. Extremely lucky."

As the soft footsteps of his old bullies drifted farther away; and he sensed the presence of his friends moving in closer to check on him, Blaine allowed himself to fully relax into his lover's embrace, feeling truly safe.

* * *

.: Please comment with any story ideas you have for Kurt and/or Blaine :.


End file.
